Hell With The Dursley's
by Agape-eros
Summary: After Snape's Plan. Harry is neglected by the Potters and taken to the Dursley's


**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter and I doubt I will/

Harry Potter was quite young when he realized that his parents didn't love him no one did, in fact most people didn't know he existed, he wondered what changed to make his parents hate him.

Flashback

He was barely four years old and very hungry, his parents didn't feed him much, he wished he could have some milk, suddenly the bottle on the counter came toward his and Alan's crib.

James was just entering the room when he saw a bottle floating toward the crib. "Lily come see Alan is doing magic."

Lily was shocked to say the least. "I'm doing magic mommy not Alan"

"How dare you lie, we all know Alan is doing magic not you go to your room" James thundered. "But.."

End of flashback

That was the first time James hit Harry and although he insisted that he was doing magic not his twin nobody believed him.

That lesson and a few others taught Harry self preservation, he no longer called James dad, he became more quiet and avoided his family, he spent most of his time in the library learning he wanted to have more control over his magic.

Harry felt safe in the attic where the Potter's kept things long forgotten, he found his Lily's old school trunk with all her Hogwarts' books and some left over potions ingredients.

He read the first year curriculum and began practicing wandless magic unaware that very few wizards could do wandless magic.

He began with simple spells like: _Alohomora, the babbling curse, the bat-boogey hex and colloportus. _Potions became one of his favorite subjects do to the fact that they prevented him from dying when James had to many drinks.

When the headmaster came and told the Potters that they needed to train Alan , Harry knew they would want to get rid of him. After the Potters left for dinner with the minister Harry took the knight bus to Diagon Ally, where he 'borrowed' money to buy a bottomless trunk and potion ingredients.

Before leaving he went into Knockturn Ally where he acquired rare books on parslemagic, occlumency: How to protect your mind, Becoming an expert Legilimens, and The dark arts.

When the Potters fell asleep he snuck into the library.

"_Effingo__libri__" _he murmured. He began copying the books in the Potter library. He then put them safely in his trunk. He shrunk his trunk before falling asleep.

The next morning Harry found himself at his aunt Petunia's house. His aunt seemed to hate him He was treated like a slave, worse than a house elf. His uncle attempted to beat the freakiness out of him, his cousin and everyone at school bullied him.

Harry slowly began to hate muggles. He did everything his relatives said: clean the house, cook, weed the garden. Nothing he did helped they continued to treat him like filth.

At night he continued to practice magic and build his occlumency barriers.

On Christmas eve seven year old found Lily's diary it was wonderful. Lily neglected him but she still cared for him,

Harry every night read his mom's diary, she wrote about discovering she was a witch and how she hated the arrogant jerk James Potter who was always mean to her friend Severus Snape.

Sev was her best friend until one day out of anger he called her a mudblood. Harry knew he would be a slytherin. He was cunning and ambitious and apparently James hated slytherins so it was likely he would be disowned.

**Gringotts**

Harry knew he was foolish but he needed to make sure he had money incase he was disowned.

After speaking with Ragnok and giving a blood sample Harry waited patiently, to say he was shocked would be an under statement his heritage revealed that being the first born not only was he the heir of Godric Gryffindor he was also the heir of Salazar Slytherin.

To claim inheritance he had to be 11 years old, and more than a half-blood.

Harry was informed that Lily set up a vault for him with a letter that said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I know Petunia isn't a nice person and to ensure your survival you will become cunning thus you will mre than likely be a slytherin._

_Your Potter trust fund will transfer 1,000 Galleons a month to this vault, if you are disowned please use Evans as your surname._

_Love, mom_

Harry was severely beaten for leaving the Dursley's

"Boy how dare you Petunia had to cook breakfast, I'm going to teach you a lesson and then you'll stay in your cupboard with no food for two weeks."

Over the next four years Harry grew even more powerful. He could pass all of his Newts and could cast seventh year's spells wandlessly, he became darker he hated wizards and muggles alike.

He decided he would respect the strongest and most intelligent wizards and witches regardless of blood status. No one would dare cross him.


End file.
